London Buses route 78
London Buses route 78 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Shoreditch and Nunhead, it is operated by Arriva London. History Route 78 originally operated from Shoreditch to West Wickham via Bishopsgate - Aldgate - Tower Bridge - Dunton Road - Old Kent Road - Peckham Park Road - Peckham - Peckham Rye - Barry Road - East Dulwich - Forest Hill - Sydenham - Penge - Elmers End. The route was initially operated from Nunhead (AH), Elmers End (ED) and Catford (TL) garages using STL class buses. In December 1952, a number 78 double-decker bus was crossing Tower Bridge. At that time, the gateman would ring a warning bell and close the gates when the bridge was clear before the watchman ordered the raising of the bridge. The process failed while a relief watchman was on duty. The bus was near the edge of the south bascule when it started to rise; driver Albert Gunter made a split-second decision to accelerate the bus, clearing a six-foot drop onto the north bascule, which had not started to rise. The conductor broke his leg, and twelve of the twenty passengers aboard received minor injuries. The driver was later rewarded with a £10 bonus. On 13 August 1988, it was extended from Dulwich Plough to Forest Hill partly replacing route 12. On 10 November 1990, it passed to London & Country operating from their Bricklayers Arms and Beddington Lane garages using Leyland Atlanteans and hired Fleetlines. In 1991, the Leyland Atlanteans and hired Fleetlines were replaced by East Lancs bodied Volvo Citybuses. On 13 December 1992, the Newington Butts (NB) allocation moved to Walworth (WL) garage. On 13 March 1994, it was withdrawn between Peckham Rye and Forest Hill. On 4 February 1995, the route passed to LondonLinks. On 28 June 1997, it was transferred to fellow Cowie Group company Kentish Bus. On 31 January 1998, it was transferred to Grey-Green operating from their Stamford Hill (SH) garage. In October 1998, the route was converted to low floor single deck operation using Alexander ALX200 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 27 March 1999, it was transferred to Arriva London operating from their Barking (DX) garage. On 20 May 2000, it was extended from Peckham Rye to Nunhead. On 16 October 2010, it moved to Ash Grove garage (AE). On 13 November 2010, route 78 was retained by Arriva London. On 17 April 2011, the route was converted back to double deck operation using Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 14 November 2015, route 78 was retained by Arriva London with brand new Enviro 400H City bodied Alexander Dennis E40Hs introduced. Current route *Shoreditch High Street *Liverpool Street *Aldgate *Tower of London *City Hall *Tower Bridge Road *Bermondsey *Grange Road *Dunton Road *Old Kent Road *Peckham Park Road *Peckham Hill Street *Peckham Town Centre *Peckham Rye *Nunhead Lane *Nunhead St Mary's Road External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) Gallery 78.png 78 to Nunhead.png 78 at Aldgate.png 78 at Nunhead.png 78 to Shoreditch.png 78 at Liverpool Street.png 078, London Buses route